


Birthday Love

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You Surprize Jack With a Birthday Party With his Friends and Also Invite Robin to Come Visit for Jack's Birthday :)Happy Birthday to Sean Today <3





	Birthday Love

You were asleep next to Jack, your head comfy on his chest listening to his soft heartbeat, you open your eyes and look around and look at your phone and it's the 6th of Feb and Jack’s birthday is tommrow. 

You already have a plan for him of throwing a huge birthday party for him with friends at Sean’s favorite pub. So you gently roll over and kiss Jack’s cheek and he slowly starts to wake up. Jack opens his eyes and smiles at you. “Good morning Y/N.” “Morning babe, hungry?” Jack nods “yeah, I want to get a shower first though.” 

‘Okay, I’ll whip up some pancakes while you shower it should be ready when you get out.” Jack smiled and gave you a kiss and hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom for his shower. You got out of bed and put on your robe and headed downstairs and fed the pets you had a dog named (enter dog name here) you also had a kitty named (enter cat name here). 

After feeding the pets you got to work on making pancakes. Minutes later Sean came downstairs all clean and stuff from his shower and the pancakes were all done so you grabbed plates and severed Jack and then yourself and sat down and joined Jack at the table. 

So Jack had videos to record and you headed off and went to check your mail and also to email everybody who was coming to the party and also to make revections to the pub. A few hours later Jack was done with recording so he sent off the videos to Robin to be edited. Little did Jack know that Robin was coming to visit for his birthday. So after Robin edited the videos he got his ticket ordered and headed onto a red eye so he could be there first thing in the morning. 

It was later in the night so you were making dinner while Jack was watching TV while waiting for dinner to be done. You made Jack’s favorite dish of Irish stew. After dinner you decided to take a shower and you and Jack had a game night of playing some Mortal Kombat together and then finished it off with Mario Kart. 

It was getting late so you both headed off to bed. The next morning Robin texted you saying that he was in town and needed to be picked up so while Jack slept you left him a note saying you had to go out for somethings when really you were going to pick up Robin so he could surpize him and then getting some stuff for the party. 

You hopped into your car and made your way to the London airport to pick up Robin. You made it there and saw Robin standing outside the pick up area. You hopped out of the car and gave Robin a hug and helped him put his bags away in the trunk. Robin got into the car and you guys headed to the bakery to pick up Sean’s cake which was a Septiceye Sam cake. After picking up the cake you grabbed Sean’s gift from the post office that you ordered online. It was a special controller, custom made to look like Sam. 

After everything was taken care off you headed back to the house, Jack texted you wondering where you were. You told him you were getting some stuff for the house. Jack texted back “okay, see you soon.” You smiled at Robin and headed to the house. Once there Jack was up in his studio so you snuck in Robin and had him wait in the living room. You headed upstairs and knocked on Sean’s door. “Come in, I’m not recording I’m just checking mail.” You open the door and walk up to Sean and wrap your arms around him from behind and give him a kiss on his neck. “Happy birthday Sean.” Jack turned around in his chair and got up and hugged you and gave you a kiss “thank you.” 

You smiled and hugged him back “I got supersize for you downstairs, come on.” you put out your hand and Jack took your hand. “close your eyes, I’ll lead you downstairs, trust me.” Jack laughed “okay, I trust you.” Jack closed his eyes and took your hand and you leaded him down the stairs where Robin was relaxing on the couch. 

“Okay, open your eyes.” Jack opened his eyes and spotted Robin on the couch and he smiled. “Robin! Jack walked up to him and gave him a hug. “What are you doing here?” “I’m here for your birthday.” Jack smiled “aww man that’s so cool, I’m so glad your here.” 

“Yeah Y/N invited me out here and I couldn’t turn it down I had to be here for your birthday.” Jack smiled and hugged him again “I’m so glad.” “come on lets play some games.” Robin smiled and we all sat down on the couch and played games for half the day. “Sean, Robin isn't your only supersize we got one more in store for you.” 

“Oh, what is it?” “Well, you have to put this blindfold on and come with us.” Jack looked at us and shrugged “okay then.” Jack took the blindfold and placed it over his eyes and you grabbed his hand and led him outside to the car. 

“Okay, bend down and slip into the car.” Jack did so and Robin sat next to him and you got into the driver side and made the way to the pub. Twenty minutes later you guys made it to the pub. 

You texted everybody making sure they were all ready. They were so you grabbed Jack’s hand and led him out of the car. “Okay we are here.” “Can I take off my blindfold?” “Yes, you can.” Jack removed the blindfold and gave it to you. You put it in your purse. Jack saw where we were and smiled. “aww you brought me to my fav pub, very cool.” 

“yup, come on let's go inside.” You took Jack’s hand and headed inside, it was dark inside. “um, why is it dark?” You and Robin looked at each other and played along “I don’t know, maybe no one is here?” 

“Hello, is anybody here?” At that moment the lights turned on and everybody jumped out and yelled SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAN!” Jack smiled and hugged everybody. Everybody was there Felix, Mariza, PJ the list goes on. 

The party was amazing we had cake, ice cream and open gifts. Jack opened the controller and loved it. After the party was over everybody headed home Robin was staying for a few more days. 

We headed back to the house and Robin was drunk off his ass so you sent him to bed. Robin headed into the guest room and zonked out cuddling a Septiceye Sam plushie. 

You took Jack’s hands and led him to your guy’s bedroom. “Now as its still your birthday I plan on pleasuring you tonight sir.” Jack smiled and removed his shirt, pants and boxers in one swoop. You smiled at Jack’s naked form and followed suit with removing your dress and panties and bra. Once both in your birthday suits, you hugged Jack and cuddled up to his warm naked body. 

You led Jack to the bed and gently laid him down. You reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. Once you got everything you climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Jack. You ran your hands down his body and put the condom onto him. Then you lined yourself up and gently eased yourself onto Jack. 

“Happy birthday love” you ride Jack gently and softly no roughness tonight just love and pleasure. Jack reached up and massaged your breasts and you moaned out his name. After making love for an hour or so you're finally spent and tired. You pull off of him and toss out the condom and you two take a quick shower and head back into the new warm bed. 

You cuddle up to Jack’s chest and lay your head on his chest slowly falling asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat. “Goodnight Sean, love you.” “I love you to Y/N, thank you for an amazing birthday.” 

“Your welcome” you kiss him and fall asleep. 

The end.


End file.
